Goodnight Marauders
by Clear-as-crystal
Summary: A nice fluffy one for all you fluff lovers out there. The Marauders are getting ready for bed.


Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine.

A/N- Heh, this is a nice fluffy one for all you fluff lovers out there. Totally plotless also. This one is updated!

Goodnight Marauders

A seventeen-year-old with long black hair and twinkling grey eyes strolled into the boys dorms, a room he shared with Remus, James and Peter. As he entered, another boy with serious grey eyes and sandy brown hair who was lying on his bed looked up over the top of 'Hogwarts, A History.'

"How can you read that rubbish?" asked Sirius, bending down and rummaging through the mess on the floor, mentally noting that Remus remained the only one of them that had ever read that book..

"It is _not _rubbish!" retorted Remus indignantly. "It's...interesting."

Sirius snorted and turned as the door opened, admitting a tall, black haired, soaking wet Gryffindor wearing Quidditch robes and another boy, who were both arguing childishly.

"Was." snapped Peter.

"Wasn't." replied James, a sighing quality in his voice as he leaned his broomstick against the end of his bed and plucked at his wet clothes with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Remus, not moving from his relaxed position on his bed.

Dead silence. Remus smiled serenely, and they all cracked up laughing.

"What were you arguing about?" Sirius asked a few minutes later, holding a hand to his aching ribs. James and Peter looked puzzled.

"Arguing? Were we?" James queried.

"I _think _so," replied Peter in a confused tone, "But maybe not."

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius chuckled, "Never mind." he told them both. "Help me find my toothbrush."

What followed was an immense amount of scuffling, a few choice oaths and a triumphant, "Ah hah!" and three pairs of eyes focused on Peter, or rather Peter's legs. He was half-way under Sirius's bed, with just his bottom half sticking out. Sirius grabbed the small boy's ankles, dragging him along the floor.

Peter stood up, holding out a green, slightly furry toothbrush and grumbling under his breath.

"Whadapal." gushed Sirius breathlessly, grabbing the toothbrush and hurrying to the bathroom.

James, who was peeling off his Quidditch robes and drying them with a simple charm, caught a glimpse of Sirius as he rushed past him. "Green?" he said, shooting a quizzical look at Remus and Peter, "I thought Sirius's toothbrush was blue."

"It is." replied Remus calmly, turning a page of his book before adding under his breath, "At least it _was_."

Peter turned pale and looked disgusted. "Eurgh." he groaned, absently wiping his hand on the hem of Remus's robes.

"Hey!" objected Remus loudly, pulling his robes out of Peter's grasp and looking scandalised.

"Sorry." Peter said quickly. Remus sighed and shook his head despairingly.

"I guess I'd better get changed, then." He put a marker in his book and closed it.

"Probably." James told him, grinning. James was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door with his pyjama trousers on, and Remus was painfully aware of his friend's well muscled chest and arms as he pulled his own robes off.

Whoa Remus, you're like a stick." Peter observed. Already changed, he sat on the side of his bed swinging his legs and scuffing his heels along the floor.

Remus shot him a withering look, "How clever of you to notice, unfortunately I can't help it." he replied dryly, self-consciously pulling his pyjama shirt on.

"Don't be so hard on the guy." Sirius scolded, emerging from the bathroom and holding the door open for James. As it swung closed with a click Remus tutted, he decided to let it slide, there was no point in arguing about it.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all climbed into bed and Sirius looked at the candle which was lighting up the room. "Blow out the candle, Peter." he whispered mischievously. Peter twitched and sat up, glancing at the bathroom door. "But...what about-"

"Blow out the candle!" Sirius told him firmly. Peter shrugged and leaned over, blowing out the small flame and plunging the room into total darkness. There was a momentary rustling as everyone got comfortable, then silence.

The faint golden light which had been streaming out from under the bathroom door went out, and the door opened. There was a pause, then a snigger came from Sirius's direction. A floorboard creaked, then the room was filled with shrieks of laughter and a voice shouting, "Stop! Stop no more!"

"Lumos." another voice said, and a light flared up, illuminating Remus's pale face as he held up his wand. James was standing by Sirius's bedside tickling him mercilessly. He was laughing helplessly, twisting away from James's fingers. This was Sirius's greatest weakness, he was the most ticklish out of the entire group and his cool demeanour would completely dissolve with a simple poke in the ribs.

He shoved at James, who fell to the floor with a thump. The Gryffindor Seeker got up grinning and ran a hand through his hair before climbing into his own bed and pulling his pyjama shirt on.

"Put it out Moony." Peter mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nox."

The serious young man lay very still, listening to his friends breathing to see if they were asleep.

"I had a dream about a werewolf last week." piped up Sirius suddenly.

"It wasn't a dream, it was me." came the blunt reply.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said.

"Yes Sirius. I was there. I'm sure. I remember. Go to sleep." Remus replied wearily.

"Ok, 'night Moony."

"G'night."

"'Night Wormtail."

"Goodnight." yawned Peter.

"G'night Prongs."

Silence.

"Prongsies?"

"Mr. Moony? A little help?" James's voice enquired.

Remus, in the bed closest to Sirius, paused as if thinking then emitted a small chuckle, "Certainly, Mr. Prongs. Hang on."

After a moment there was a solid 'thump' as Remus's pillow connected with Sirius's head and Sirius complained noisily before he was hushed by the other Marauders. "What was that for?" he hissed in a hurt sounding voice.

"Go. To. Sleep." commanded James, grinning into the darkness of the dormitory.

"Fine." Sirius snapped, chucking Remus's pillow back at him and grumbling to himself as he settled down to sleep. Remus caught it deftly, and almost threw his head down onto it. He listened to the silence as one by one they dropped off to sleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- This was meant to be a one-shot, but if anyone has any ideas of how to carry it one put it in your review!

Also, this has been updated, and I know it isn't on of my best -thinks fondly of 'Marauders Forever'. I fixed it though!

Rose Petals - I hope it makes a little more sense now, sorry about that.

Pyro-the-emerald-phoenix - Sorry! After checking the book (which I should have done before) I have changed it.


End file.
